


We can help you

by AdoringMyNight



Series: Little Stray Kids [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Caregiver!Jae, Caregiver!YoungK, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, bottles, little!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringMyNight/pseuds/AdoringMyNight
Summary: Jisung is having some troubles with being Little and telling his members, but at least he has Brian and Jae to help him out.





	1. Don't worry little one

Jisung was pacing around the studio, not sure what to do. It had been almost two months since Jae and Brian found out about his secret, not to mention the agreement he had made to them about telling Chan said secret.  
  
He had tried, oh how he had tried so many times to tell Chan, or even Woojin, about being little and needing to regress so he wouldn't be so stressed, but he always chickened out. He would go up to the two oldest members, hand raised to tap on their shoulder so they could talk, but then he'd be overridden with fear, judgment, anxiety, any bad or negative emotion, that would stop him from going on.   
  
It was like a game of duck-duck-goose were his emotions would be chasing behind him and the next thing he knew he was about to fall down a ravine of horror and guilt.   
  
It wasn't fun at all.   
  
But now he stood in front of the studio Day6 used for recording songs. All he wanted was his squirrel Acorn and maybe he could snatch that pacifier Jae said he could have. He'd only use them for a few hours and sneak back into the studio to put them back were they where and everything could (almost) be okay.   
  
So he gently opened the door, peeking inside to make sure no one was in there. Sure enough no one was and Jisung could feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He made his way across the room, going over to a computer desk that had drawers before opening them and making sure things didn't look too out of place as he searched through them.   
  
Opening all of them resulted in nothing being found. As he started to lose hope, tears starting to well up in his eyes and his lower lip starting to wobble a bit, he saw a box on top of a speaker right in the open. He got up from the floor, went over to the box, picked it up and noticed a sticky note that read **'Our New Baby'** on it in English. Jisung rattled the box and heard the hitting of wooden blocks, the roll of what he hoped was his crayons and a few soft thuds from two different objects.   
  
_My things_ , Jisung thought to himself as he placed the box back down. His fingers scrambled to open the box, but it wouldn't open. Turning it around he noticed a lock was keeping him from opening it. His grip on the box tightened before he angrily tossed the box onto the ground. It wasn't nice of them to leave it in the open, as if expecting Jisung to go in there to find it, only to see that it was locked and needed a key to be opened.   
  
" **I still don't understand why you brought me with you. It's your fault for leaving your notebook.** " Jisung heard someone say from behind the door. Panicking at the thought of being caught, Jisung dove to hide underneath the desk just as the door opened.   
  
He saw two pairs of legs walking into the studio, but thankfully they weren't going in his direction. The pair talked, but Jisung's heart was pounding so hard he couldn't hear anything at all. In an attempt to calm himself down he shut his eyes closed, held his breath for three seconds before taking a quiet breath in. Everything still felt off once he opened his eyes again, but at least his heart wasn't pounding so hard it felt like it would just jump out of his chest and runaway.   
  
" **Baby** ?" Jisung heard someone, Brian, call out. Jisung felt himself pale, but he also felt his heart yearn at the nickname.   
  
"Do you want to come out and talk?" Brian asked softly, and Jisung felt himself start to cave. Next thing the young rapper knew he was whining and crying underneath a desk, his regression now in full affect.   
  
"Oh, baby." Brian called out, bending down to look at Jisung. The boy was balled up, hands covering his face and it really broke his heart. "Come here." He said, hoping the boy would want his comfort. Sure enough Jisung shuffled a little bit towards him, coming out from underneath the desk before he made slight grabby hands to be picked up. Brian wordlessly agreed to pick him up, bending down to grab him and keep him in his hold.   
  
Jisung cried into Brian's shoulder once he was in his hold, feeling a comforting warmth being wrapped up in his hyungs embrace. Through his crying he could hear someone walking over to them and his grip on Brian tightened in fear. All Brian did was shoosh him and brush his hair with his hand to let him know that it was alright.

In a way it did work to calm him down, but there was still a sensation of fear running through him that made him feel very bad.

“Here, take it.” Jae said, holding out the crimson pacifier for the young boy. Jisung opened his mouth to take it, furiously sucking on the pacifier to gain comfort which it surely gave him.

 _This is it,_ Jisung thought to himself as he closed his eyes and rested on Brian’s shoulder. It was absolute bliss to him. The pacifier, the comforting embrace along with Brian running his hand through his hair. He just felt so loved, so comforted, that he felt like he could melt into nothing but softness and love.

But one thing was missing, the cherry on top of this moment.

_Acorn._

So Jisung started to communicate that he wanted his stuff animal by whining, effectively shocking both Brian and Jae for a few seconds.

“What’s wrong baby?” Brian asked. Jisung kept whining but he now added his hands into the mix. Both men followed in the directions his hands were pointed at before they deduced what he could want. Considering that Jae was the one standing and didn’t have an 18 year old in his lap, he was the one to go get the box they made for Jisung. Opening it to show the younger what was inside he stopped his whining to grab his stuffed squirrel Acorn. Smooshing it to his face brought a smile not only to his face, but also to the faces of Jae and Brian.

“What do you say Jiji?” Brian asked, being the more orderly caregiver he was. Jisung looked at him cluelessly, still holding onto Acorn. “You have to say thank you.”

“Dank ‘ou.” Jisung told Jae around his pacifier, who smiled at the younger before patting down some of his hair in a comforting gesture. The younger smiled up at him before he cuddled into Brian once more, a death grip on his squirrel Acorn.

Brian started to rock Jisung back and forth, humming him one of their songs before his eyes started to get droopy and he fell asleep. He kept rocking Jisung once he finished humming, looking up at Jae with a questioning look. Jae looked back at his friend, somehow understanding what the younger was saying.

“ **I'll go talk to Chris, I think he should know about this.** ” Jae said. Brian nodded, looking down at Jisung’s sleeping form and sweeping away some stray hairs. Jae lingered for a bit before going on his way to confront the Australian.


	2. Time to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be doing my school work, but f**k that.

Jae made his way into Stray Kids studio. It felt just like that night a few months ago, but this time it was Chan and Changbin in the room and not Jisung.

Both boys looked up at the same time, and each had a different reaction. Chan, having been friends with everybody in the company for years now, only bowed his head before going back to work on a track. Changbin, though, got up from his seat, bowed at his elder while saying a quick hello before standing up for a few seconds and plobbing himself to sit once again.

"Do you need something Jae hyung?" Chan asked. Jae stood by the door, looking at the younger because he wasn't sure how to go about this. He really should have thought this through instead of just going on a limb.

"Hyung?"

"Oh, yeah," Jae said, getting out of his mind, "can this be a private talk?"

Chan and Changbin looked at each before the younger spoke up.

"Its cool, I need to talk with Felix either way." Changbin said as he got up from his chair and left.

"Hey Changbin, you mind looking for Jisung? He said he'd be coming at 2 o'clock, but he hasn't responded to any of my texts yet." Chan asked, looking back at his laptop that read 1:37 pm. The younger should have responded back to him by now.

"No, it's fine, he's already here. He's with Brian." Jae told him. The looks Chan and Changbin gave him didn't go unnoticed.

"Seungmin is gonna be _so_ jealous when he hears about that." Changbin said before quickly leaving the room. Chan opened his mouth to say something to the younger, but only opened and closed his mouth like a fish once the closed door.

Jae just watched for a moment before sitting down on the chair Changbin abandoned. Thankfully that brought Chris back down to earth.

" **So, what did you want to talk about?** ” Chan asked in English. Jae took a deep breath, knowing that Jisung should be the one to tell Chris this, but considering how he and Brian had found Jisung in their studio he thought it was best to tell Chris himself.

" **Have you ever heard of this thing called Age regression?** " Jae started off. Chris looked off to the side in thought before shaking his head no.

" **So, it's this thing that people, who are either young adult to adults, do to de-stress. It's when they put themselves in the mindset of a child to pretty much feel more at ease and not so stressed about their personal life as an adult. They find things that children would enjoy, like cartoons, coloring books, childish toys or clothes, entertaining themselves.** " Jae said, watching the way Chris was reacting to his words. So far he didn't seem disturbed by the topic. " **People who regress in age can have a wide range in what age they regress to. Somebody could slip into the mindset of a baby, a toddler, a little kid, or maybe even a pre-teen, but it's most common, at least what you would read online, for people to be around the ages of 2-6 years old.** " Jae took a deep breath, this is where it would get serious. " **And I just wanted to tell you that Jisung is a little, uh, someone who likes to regress in age.** "

Chris nodded his head, " **Why is it that you're telling me and not him?** ”

Jae sighed. He didn't really have a solid answer for that.

" **You want to come to my studio and ask him for yourself?** "

  
  


Once Chris had entered the studio he couldn't believe his eyes. There, on the opposite side of the room, was Brian and Jisung. Brian was just strumming and humming a song, as the man would usually do when he's bored, but what got him was Jisung.

The younger wasn't wearing his usual attire, instead he was wearing an oversized pastel sweater that said 'Find me at the end of a rainbow' along with some sweatpants that definitely weren't his. The icing on the top though, was him holding a squirrel stuffed animal and a crimson pacifier in his mouth.

Chris didn't know he was staring until Jae started to pull him further inside the studio, shutting the door behind them. The click the door made, however quiet, was still able to alert both Brian and Jisung on the couch. Brian looked between Jae and Chris, not sure what to think about the current situation. Jisung though, _freaked out_ once he saw Chris in the studio. He scrambled off of the couch, trying to find a way out, but considering both Jae and Chris were blocking the only way out, he just trembled in his spot with fear.

"No, Jisung, it's okay, it's okay. Nothing bad is going to happen." Brian soothed, getting up from the couch and placing the guitar down to hold Jisung and calm him down. Jisung held onto Brian with all his might, fearing what his friend and leader would say about seeing him like that.

But Chris didn't say anything, and that scared Jisung even more as he began to weep into Brian's shoulder. The bassist began to pet his hair, and he could feel a kissed being pressed to the side of his temple, but it didn't feel like Brian giving him the kiss. Moving his head to the side he saw that it was Chris who was the culprit, and he was giving him that soft, hesitant smile when he was nervous. It made him feel better, less judged for being who he was.

"I like your sweater Jisung." Chris started off. Jisung said nothing, only looking at him expectantly. "Your pacifier and squirrel are really cute too."

Jisung lit up at the comment before shoving his squirrel out for Chris to see. "Acorn!"

Everybody cooed at how excited Jisung was to show off his squirrel plushie. It was good to see that he wasn't hiding in his shell.

"Chan play?" Jisung asked and Chan easily agreed.

Taking Jisung's hand into his own, he took the younger over to the couch he had been sitting with Brian. He could see that there were crayons, a coloring book and some colorful blocks on the ground that they could play with.

"What do you want to do Sungie?" Chan asked. Jisung pouted in thought.

"Color!"

"Ok, let's color."

Jisung and Chan colored for around thirty minutes, the younger talking at length about what colors he was using, why he liked the picture and the names of the characters on the page. Chan, as well as Jae and Brian on the sidelines, couldn't help but smile. As Jisung talked more and more he started to get visibly tired before letting out a big yawn just as he finished another picture.

"Come on Jiji, it's time for a nap." Brian said. Jisung looked up at him before crossing his arms and pouting angrily.

"Don't wanna."

Brian raised his eyebrow at the Little. "I was trying to put you to sleep before Chan and Jae came in because you told me you were sleepy. Are you not sleepy anymore?"

Jisung shook his head with a yawn, making Chan chuckle at the defiance.

"I'm gonna sit on the couch Sungie, do you want to join me?" Chan asked. All eyes were on him before Jisung nodded his head.

Chan smiled before getting up from the floor and onto the couch, Jisung following suit. The younger didn't even say anything as he laid on the couch, head finding its way to Chan's lap as he fell asleep.

"That says a _lot_ about him." Jae said. Brian hummed in agreement.

Chan didn't really understand, but didn't ask as he let Jisung nap. Around thirty minutes in Chan ended up getting a text message.

 

**Squishy Binnie**

1:46 PM

Hyung, cme bac Suengmin haerd me takling w Felix abt Jisung hanging w Day6 alone

**_HE'S MAD_ **

 

Chris sighed, because of course Seungmin had to hear that. The boy loved Day6 with all his heart, and one of his members getting one-on-one time with two of the bands members? Yeah, that spells jealousy. Glancing to the side he could see Jisung starting to wake up.

"I need to go to my team before someone ends up dying." Chan said as he got up from the couch. "Tell Jisung to change before joining us."

Jae and Brian nodded as he left the studio.

  
  


"Seungmin, put down the chair, Hyunjin, do not look at him like that! Felix, I swear if you do anything else I am taking away your Changbin privileges!" Chan heard Woojin say once he entered their practice room.

In the middle of the room Woojin was keeping Seungmin and Felix away from each other. Changbin had his arms around Felix's waist and Jeongin had his own arms around Seungmin's. Hyunjin was right next to Seungmin, looking down, and Minho was just watching them fight with a smile.

"STOP IT!" Chan yelled out and everyone froze, whipping their heads to look at the leader. Just then Jisung popped up next to Chan and Seungmin started to get mad all over again.

This was going to be difficult to explain.


	3. Found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the members find out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mind feels like jell-o, but I still want to try and upload my fics. Hope this isn't bad :/

Thankfully Chan was able to lie to his members about why Jisung was hanging with some Day6 members. Telling them that Jisung was sent to talk about a future track with Brian and Jae was believable enough, but of course he was met with questions of  _ 'Why Jisung? Couldn't you do it since you're friends with them? _ ' 

Changbin had his back, stating that he had needed Chan to help him fine tune the instrumentals because they just didn't sound right and Jisung wasn't doing anything.

Seungmin was still skeptical, but asked no more questions once Chan shot him a look.

But of course there would be two members in the group that wouldn't really believe him.

  
  
  


"So, Jisung was in the studio at noon?" Woojin asked after they had come back from JYP. 

"No, I texted him saying to come to the studio and do a favour for me." Chan lied. Woojin quirked his eyebrow at the statement.

"Really? Cause I asked Changbin and he told me Jisung was already in the studio. I asked Jisung earlier too and he told me that you had asked him to talk with Day6 hyungs once he entered the studio, he never said you texted him." 

Chan could feel his face starting to heat up and he was more than sure that his face was red. Leave it to Woojin to be able to find the holes in his cover up. 

"Chan, tell me what really happened. If you want to keep it a secret from the others, that's fine, but you can trust me." Woojin said, trying to look the leader in the eyes. Chan quickly looked down, feeling guilty for lying to his members. He wasn't sure how the members, let alone Jisung, would react to being told the truth, but he was sure he could tell Woojin.

And so he did.

  
  
  


Next to ask questions was Changbin. The young rapper asked him when they were in the studio again, but the catch was that Jisung was with them.

"Can you guys tell me what's going on?" Changbin suddenly asked out of nowhere. Chan and Jisung exchanged a look with each other.

"I don't know what you mean Changb-"

"Bullshit! You know exactly what I'm talking about." Changbin interuptted. "What you told the members wasn't true. If it was, then why would Jae hyung come into our studio and stop me from looking for Jisung if you had sent him over there to talk with them?"

Chan tried to get something in, but Changbin kept going. 

"And the way you're both acting is weird! We're a team for crying out loud, we can't keep secrets from each other or it'd affect how we act. Like right now!"

Chan and Jisung were surprised by the outburst, but Chan couldn't blame him. It wasn't fair for them to be keeping a secret from everybody, let alone Changbin since they spent the most time together out of all the members.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Changbin." Chan started to say. Changbin waited for him to go on. "But it's not really my place to tell you the secret."

Jisung looked at Chan in slight shock, but got over it quickly. Changbin switched his sight on Chan to the younger, who took a deep breath.

"So, the reason why Chan hyung said all of that was because..."

  
  
  


Chan, Woojin, and Changbin now knew of Jisungs secret. After getting rid of his initial shock at Woojin having known he went into every little detail about what happened with Jae and Brian. 

What Jisung feared, being laughed at, ridiculed, teased, or kicked out of the group, never even happened.

Of course the members still teased him like it was a sport, but when it was just Jisung with one of the three he would find them being more gentle with him. It was really nice to have those moments with them.

Later on he would end up having a conversation with Chan, Woojin, and Changbin about telling the rest of the members this secret. With enough pleading though he was given until Seungmin no longer has a grudge against him.

That worked perfectly for him, because if he ever felt that Seungmin was starting to forgive him, and Chan or Woojin would give him a look saying they noticed the change too, all he'd have to do was mention being with Brian and Jae in a nonchalant enough way to make him mad again. He'd admit it wasn't very nice, but it gave him more time to think about the entire situation and what he should say.

He just needed a month. Only one month and he'd tell the rest of the members about being Little.


End file.
